Alpha Trion's base
Whenever he's not keeping Vector Sigma company, Alpha Trion can be found in his base that may or may not be secret. Initially, Alpha Trion's base was located underground and exclusively accessible through an elevator that, when down, was hidden by wreckage. Apparently, this setup lost its appeal after some time and Alpha Trion either renovated or moved his base, as he was later seen occupying a small dome aboveground. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon Alpha Trion was contacted in his base by Elita One, who needed advice now that her base had been compromised. He told her to investigate the area and warned her not to use her life-draining time-stopping ability under any circumstances. In the events that followed, Elita One had to use her power to save Optimus Prime and asked him to bring her to Alpha Trion. Optimus Prime followed her instructions until he arrived at a debris-filled area, where Alpha Trion greeted him. After Optimus Prime explained the situation, Alpha Trion asked him inside so he could take a look at Elita One's condition. The old Autobot ran a few tests, but came up empty-handed. He informed Optimus that he had to take over, as his design was capable of restoring Elita's. Optimus did so, and once Elita had recovered, the two left to get even with the Decepticons. A month or so later, Alpha Trion was occupied with finding his 10.2 ultra-drill among the mess in his base. While searching for the thing, the Decepticons came to steal the Key to Vector Sigma. They blew a hole in the wall of Alpha Trion's base and demanded that the old Autobot hand the device over. Alpha Trion fired at them with one of the base's weapons, but was just as easily subdued as the key was found. Luckily for Alpha Trion, the Earth-stationed Autobots had followed their foes and arrived at his base not much later. Ratchet and Wheeljack (and maybe Hoist) treated his wounds, allowing him to explain what had happened and how they should stop the Decepticons from completing their goal. It is unknown what became of the base following Alpha Trion's departure. ''Transformers: Universe'' Alpha Trion's base was located underground and exclusively accessible through an elevator on Cybertron. Alpha Trion was contacted in his base by Elita One, who needed advice now that her base had been compromised. He told her to investigate the area and warned her not to use her life-draining time-stopping ability under any circumstances. In the events that followed, Elita One had to use her power to save Optimus Prime and asked him to bring her to Alpha Trion. Optimus Prime followed her instructions until he arrived at a debris-filled area, where Alpha Trion greeted him. After Optimus Prime explained the situation, Alpha Trion asked him inside so he could take a look at Elita One's condition. The old Autobot ran a few tests, but came up empty-handed. He informed Optimus that he had to take over, as his design was capable of restoring Elita's. Optimus did so, and once Elita had recovered, the two left to get even with the Decepticons. So later, Alpha Trion was occupied with finding his 10.2 ultra-drill among the mess in his base. While searching for the thing, the Decepticons came to steal the Key to Vector Sigma. They blew a hole in the wall of Alpha Trion's base and demanded that the old Autobot hand the device over. Alpha Trion fired at them with one of the base's weapons, but was just as easily subdued as the key was found. Luckily for Alpha Trion, the Earth-stationed Autobots had followed their foes and arrived at his base not much later. Ratchet and Wheeljack (and maybe Hoist) treated his wounds, allowing him to explain what had happened and how they should stop the Decepticons from completing their goal. The base closed down and was made into a museum about Alpha Trion following his departure. Category:Autobot bases Category:Cybertron Locations